Coming Back
by Little Lab Rabbit
Summary: AU: Before leaving for LA Cordelia leaves something with Xander. Now she comes back for it and gets a shock. Bad Summary better story. Response to Pyro Bear's The Other Woman Challenge. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Title:** Coming Back...

**Rating:** PG 13 (for swearing)

**Disclaimer:** I only own the little baby. Joss Wedon's owns the BTVS characters.

**Feedback:** Yes please!

**Author's Note:** This is a story based on a challenge of Elisabeth's from Chocolate Covered Strawberries. Except I changed the couples in the story because I cannot write Angel well and I adore writing Xander with a kid fics.  
  
_The Other Woman Challenge._

_Buffy, after her union with Angel, became pregnant. After hiding it from everyone, she gives the baby to Angel when he leaves Sunnydale. Years later, when she finally thinks it's time to go back for her child. Only, when she does go back to LA, she witnesses something, her child calling someone else "Mom". _

_Requirements: -Buffy's feelings about seeing this. _

_Options: -The other woman can be anyone: Faith, Cordy, Fred, Nina, other.  
  
-The child can be almost any age  
  
-The child can be male or female.  
  
_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sunnydale**  
  
"Are you sure about this Cordelia?" Xander asked once again as Cordy put her last box into her car. Maybe he could convince her to stay.  
  
"Yes Xander! I'm sure I'm going to be an actress and I don't need a baby! I can't!" Cordy said a little louder than she has hoped as the neighbors across the street looked up at her shouting. Oh well she didn't care she wouldn't see them again if she was lucky.  
  
"Its okay sweetie don't cry." He murmured to the pink little bundle in his arms that had begun to whimper softly. "Don't you want to see your daughter once before you leave? You don't even know her name."  
  
"No Xander please..." Cordy whispered slamming her door behind her. It had been hard enough to not even see her little girl after labor. Not being able to hold it. Not being able to tell the nurse its name. She had no right to name her child not if she wasn't going to see it again.  
  
_Cordelia watched as the nurse rocked the bundle humming under her breath a little lullaby.  
  
"Do you want to hold her?" The nurse asked smiling at the new mom. Unaware of the fact the girl wouldn't be seeing the baby again she thought it was nerves.  
  
"No, I can't." Cordelia mumbled looking away. The baby waved a tiny fist in the air, gurgling softly. "I can't." She make out little wisps of dark hair and leaning up a little she could make out the dark little eyes when they opened briefly.  
  
The nurse shrugged continuing to rock the baby as she carried the baby to the nursery. Burying her head under the stiff hospital regulation pillow, Cordy began to sob hard sobs; tears flowed and began to stain to bedspread.  
  
_ Hiding it had been hard, lying to everyone but Xander. She had been lucky everyone was too wrapped up in their own lives.  
  
Her parents had been too wrapped up in their own problems with the IRS to notice Cordelia's constant stomach flu and weight gain.  
  
Her Cordettes wouldn't notice if a meteor fell on them as long as it didn't have a new pair of shoes involved with it. Molding their minds so that they thought baggy was the new tight hadn't been difficult.  
  
The Scoobies didn't care what happened to her. Too busy with saving the world and all that to notice if the bitch who had made their lives a living hell was sick every morning. Willow had asked only once if Cordy was feeling okay and Cordy knew she was relishing in the fact Cordy had traded her designer clothes for an old UCS sweatshirt.  
  
She wanted to tell someone. Let it all go to someone. Xander couldn't know how much she wanted this little girl. She couldn't take care of child; she couldn't take care of herself. Besides LA was no place for a single mom and her child, there were too many already. She was keeping the population down. She had repeated it, it was her mantra. She was doing the right thing. She was doing the right thing. It was all she could do from breaking down and crying, taking the baby from Xander's arms and cradling it like a mother should.  
  
She shook these thoughts out of her head. Don't Cordy she reminded herself. Her daughter was with its father, it would be fine.  
  
"I love you, my little girl." She said aloud and with that and a last look back at Xander she sped away to Los Angeles.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. Coming Back Chapter 1

**Title:** Coming Back...

**Rating:** PG (for swearing)

**Disclaimer:** I own Chloe and that's it. Joss Whedon owns all BTVS and ATS characters.

**Feedback:** Yes please!

**Author's Note:** I wasn't going to make this a long fic but with all the reviews I'm tempted to make it a long fic. Also this chapter is here to introduce the little Harris family.  
  
I know I'm messing around with canon and I have this bad feeling you all leave once you read who I paired Xander up with but their relationship isn't going to be a huge part of the fic. I know you wanted Anya as the mom but I do have her here just not a Xander's girlfriend. Cackles Evilly  
  
Also thanks for the reviews!!! I'm never gotten so many at one time. I'm typing this up and another pops up so thank you so much.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
This is a story based on a challenge of Elisabeth's from Chocolate Covered Strawberries. Except I changed the couples in the story because I cannot write Angel well and I adore writing Xander with a kid fics.  
  
_The Other Woman Challenge. _

_Buffy, after her union with Angel, became pregnant. After hiding it from everyone, she gives the baby to Angel when he leaves Sunnydale. Years later, when she finally thinks it's time to go back for her child. Only, when she does go back to LA, she witnesses something, her child calling someone else "Mom". Requirements: -Buffy's feelings about seeing this. Options: -The other woman can be anyone: Faith, Cordy, Fred, Nina, other.  
  
-The child can be almost any age  
  
-The child can be male or female._  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Sunnydale**  
  
Xander smiled at the two women dozing on his couch. They were the most important things in his life. Chloe Jessica his little four year old girl and Tara Maclay the love of his life. Smiling at the sight he tried to be as quiet as he could getting across the apartment.  
  
"Daddy's trying to be quiet." Chloe spoke up giggling from the couch. Xander put a finger to his lips pointing to Tara who was still asleep or so Xander thought.  
  
"It's alright I've been awake since you slammed the door." Tara said rising off the couch Chloe scampering off the couch as well running into her daddy's arms.  
  
"Daddy!" She said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Hey sweetie did you have a good day with Mommy?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Yup we finger painted! I got paint all over my hair so I had to take a bath and the water went all different colors it was pretty. I made you a picture!" She said running into the kitchen to retrieve the picture from the fridge.  
  
"So you were a clean girl." He teasingly asked Tara who smiled coyly.  
  
"No... I had to take a shower later while she was taking a nap."  
  
"I always miss the fun stuff." He said coyly. Chloe returning with the picture looked up curiously at her father and mother.  
  
"What fun stuff?"  
  
"Finger painting sweetie." Tara covered quickly. "Daddy missed the finger painting."  
  
"Oh I thought you meant you missed the shower with mommy and then having a shower sex." She said like she was discussing something as normal as her stuffed animals. Xander groaned, Anya was rubbing off on Chloe.  
  
"Chloe remember how we talked about not mimicking Auntie Anya?" He reminded her. The copy cat nodded guiltily.  
  
"I remember."  
  
"Good. Now are you going to make dinner tonight?" Tara asked Xander, "Or are am I going to have to make it?"  
  
"I'll do it!" Chloe chimed up. Xander and Tara shared a smile. Xander managed to get the image of his daughter covered in flour and pasta sauce out of his head long enough to choke out.  
  
"What are you going to make Chloe?"  
  
"Cookies!" Was the little brunette's response, her parents laughed, while Chloe just looked confused. "Cookies are good food."  
  
"For desert yes, but not for a meal sweetie." Tara explained, Chloe rolled her eyes at the nonsense of such a thing, cookies were good all the time.  
  
"Then I have no ideas you two are own your own."  
  
"Is it possible for a little girl for being so adorable?" Xander asked his girlfriend watching as the girl in question headed to her room singing under her breath a little song something about cookies and dinner.  
  
"In every sweetie there is a little devil." The Wiccian reminded the beaming father. "She bites Spike every time she sees him and takes asking "why" questions to a new level. "  
  
"I know she's got good judgment."  
  
She knew better than to correct Xander, besides like everyone else Chloe met she was under the little girl's pink painted thumb. Except Spike who still thinks of the girl as a pest put on earth to drive the poor vampire insane.  
  
"Now back to the subject of dinner." Xander said, "I think we should go with pizza."  
  
"You just remembered it was your night to cook." Tara replied reaching for the take out menu.  
  
"Pizza is almost better than cookies," They heard a high voice shout.  
  
**Los Angeles**  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to watch Lorne sing?" Wesley asked Cordelia as the others headed out of the doors of The Hyperion.  
  
"No I'm tired I think I'm going to head home and curl up with a tub of ice cream and watch Conan." Cordy said putting the last of the case files of the day back into the file cabinet.  
  
"Alright if you want to go watch that obnoxious talk show host go ahead." He said waving goodbye.  
  
"Nothing like a tub of mint chocolate chip after a hard day of getting covered in demon slime." She muttered to herself. "What I do to help these guys out."  
  
Tossing her jacket out to the couch she shifted through her mail pile. "Bills, look more bills, Victoria Secret catalog? Dennis! I told you to stop putting me on these mailing lists. A letter from Xander." She stopped, her hand crumpling the bills in her hand. Tearing it open her eyes scanned the short note from her former boyfriend.  
  
_Dear Cordelia,  
  
I hope you're alright in LA. I'm just sending you some pictures of Chloe in her Halloween costume. She had a lot of fun trick or treating with Dawn and I. I know Halloween was months ago but I just got the pictures developed. She loved going as a banker, Anya's idea she managed to convince Chloe bunnies are evil. Willow and Tara were grumbling about all the witches with the fake warts and pointy hats.  
  
Xander._  
  
She pulled out the handful of snap shots, her own brown hair was pulled onto a bun at the nape of Chloe's neck and she was wearing a "business woman of the nineties" skirt and a blue blazer. Another picture of Chloe on top of Xander's shoulder her face lit up with a smile.  
  
_ I'm never going to see her smile like that. She'll never know that I'm her mother and that I love her more than she'll ever know.  
  
I gave her up; it was the right thing to do.  
  
No it wasn't I shouldn't have given her up. I want to her to know that she has a mommy that loves her.  
  
Does Xander tell her about me? No I'm sure he doesn't I told him in the hospital I didn't want her to know. But I do want her to know. She deserves a mother. Something she'll never have.  
  
It's such a mess.  
_  
Cordelia let out a sob that had been stuck in her throat out. She got like this every time Xander sent her a letter or June 13th Chloe's birthday rolled around or when Mother's Day reared it ugly reminding-what-she-gave- away head. Sobbing like the night in the hospital 4 years ago she rested on the arm chair taking a tissue from the box Dennis floated over to her.


	3. Coming Back Chapter 2

**Title:** Coming Back

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I own Chloe and that's it. Joss Whedon owns everyone else

**Feedback:** Plwease!

**Author's Note:** Thank all for the reviews. They've made me happy in really bad week.  
  
This chapter is very Cordelia centric but there is some Chloe and Spike "bonding"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
This is a story based on a challenge of Elisabeth's from Chocolate Covered Strawberries. Except I changed the couples in the story because I cannot write Angel well and I adore writing Xander with a kid fics.  
  
_The Other Woman Challenge. Buffy, after her union with Angel, became pregnant. After hiding it from everyone, she gives the baby to Angel when he leaves Sunnydale. Years later, when she finally thinks it's time to go back for her child. Only, when she does go back to LA, she witnesses something, her child calling someone else "Mom"._

_Requirements: -Buffy's feelings about seeing this. _

_Options: -The other woman can be anyone: Faith, Cordy, Fred, Nina, other.  
  
-The child can be almost any age  
  
-The child can be male or female._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Los Angeles  
**  
"Cordelia what's wrong?" Angel asked handing her a broad sword, "Careful!" He exclaimed as she let his favorite sword slide from her hand and clatter to the floor.  
  
"Oh! It's just a sword." She snapped brought her daze by her boss's cries.  
  
"Whatever's bothering you, maybe you should fix it before you go off in a daze during a fight with a demon and get yourself killed." Gunn said from the counter of the Hyperion.  
  
"You guys want to keep it down?" Lorne asked strolling into the lobby, "I just got the little nipper to sleep." The "little nipper" was Connor Angel's son. An adorable sweet little baby. Cordelia finally got to do all the things she never got to do with her daughter. Give Conner his bottle. Take it out the stroller; Cordy was often mistaken for its mother when she took him for a walk (since Angel was unable to). But she wasn't Conner's mother she was Chloe's mother.  
  
_Chloe's mother. But I'm not, I didn't bandage her scrapes. A true mother does things like that.  
  
I want her to know, that I'm her mother. She needs to know.  
  
I'm going to Sunnydale, I need to go.  
_  
That last sentence stayed in her head all day.  
  
She couldn't go to Sunnydale. She told herself 4 years ago she didn't want the child. Xander had custody. Xander had bandaged the scrapes, helped her with bad dreams. Taken her trick or treating.  
  
"Cordelia." Angel asked watching as she filed the Peterson's poltergeist in rat infestation file.  
  
"What!" She asked angrily. The vampire held up his hands.  
  
"I was just going to say, ever since Conner's been born you've been distant and unresponsive, it's like you don't care well more than usual. "  
  
"It's Chloe." She said simply eyes still glazed over, like her mind was miles away in Sunnydale.  
  
Angel nodded sympathetically. He had walked in on her one day crying in a spare room a tear stained letter in her hand.  
  
_"Read it!" She said her hand shaking as she passed him the letter. Scanning the letter quickly Angel blinked before putting his arm around Cordy hugging her close, an unusual gesture from Mr. Emotion-is-for-wusses himself.  
  
"You have a daughter." It was a statement rather than a question.  
  
"Chloe Jessica, I didn't want to raise her I thought I'd be a famous actress and didn't want her holding me back. But Angel..." Cordelia explained, taking a deep breath trying regain control, "I-I miss her."  
  
"I know." Angel murmured into her hair as she used his shirt as a Kleenex, her response was muffled but he swore he heard her say thank you._  
  
"I miss her, I thought when I gave her up to Xander it would be the hardest thing I'd have to do but now... choosing whether to stay away is the hardest. "The sobbing seer said, "Seeing Conner just makes it worse. I hold him and I love him so much but all I can think about is how I shouldn't be able to hold him, be like a mother when I had that chance with Chloe and I blew it."  
  
Reaching in his pocket Angel pulled out a wad of bills, "Go see her, as your boss and your friend I'm telling you. I'll pay for it."  
  
"I can't. I gave up that right along time ago." Cordy said pushing away the bills, a first in her book.  
  
"Go." Angel said firmly, "You're off to Sunnydale."  
  
**Sunnydale**  
  
"She's a bloody criminal mastermind, a fiend of gargantuan proportions." Spike protested to Buffy who stood arms crossed in the doorway of his crypt. Beside her stood the criminal mastermind Spike had been ranting about, standing 4 feet tall.  
  
"Spike! She's adorable an innocent four year old girl. Besides I need to cover a shift at the Double Meat Palace. Please." She said flashing her green eyes at the chipped vampire.  
  
"All right but I get to tie the hellion up." He grumbled and Chloe sent him an evil grin. "See evil!" He sputtered. But when the slayer looked over, Chloe was smiling sweetly up at her Aunt Buffy. Ignoring the vampire Buffy knelt down to speak to the "hellion".  
  
"We're not going to tell your daddy that I left you with Spike okay?"  
  
"No problem!" She said giving her a thumbs up, "You'll still get your $25 dollar's a day." Her face flushed but Buffy just smiled nervously wanting to know why Xander had told his girl how much she was paid. As if reading her mind Chloe added, "Aunt Anya was informing me about capitalism and it slipped out. She then explained about other things mommy and daddy special things like sex."  
  
"Don't repeat what Aunt Anya says." The slayer said automatically. Smiling adorably showing her tiny teeth Chloe nodded. It was mommy and daddy's favorite rule. "Goodbye sweetie."  
  
"Bye-bye!" She shouted at Buffy's retreating back. "So Uncle Spikey what do you want to do?"  
  
"You, little bit and I are going to watch TV." Spike said grabbing the girl in his arms and carrying her to the couch. "No biting!" He scolded as Chloe went for his hand.  
  
"We're not going to watch Passions are we! That's boring!" She exclaimed glaring at Spike. It was the same glare he noted that Xander sent him. Like father like daughter.  
  
"It is not, Timmy gets his heart today and that blond twit Charity is supposed to die." He mumbled.  
  
"Why is that girl blond?" Chloe asked her voice taunting and Spike tensed up.  
  
"Because she is." He said through gritted teeth.  
"Why!" She was getting into the question asking, she said standing on the couch starting to hop up and down. "Why! Why!"  
  
"Will you sit down?"  
  
"I'm merely being curious it's important in child development, that's what Auntie Willow said." The bouncing child said stumbling over some of the words. "Auntie Willow is a witch and Uncle Oz is a werewolf. They're really nice! Auntie Anya said that Oz can't bite Willow during sex or she'll turn into a werewolf."  
  
"I know." The vampire said, he was really getting tired of her questions. "Don't repeat what Aunt Anya says."  
  
"Why?" Chloe said with a grin.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: So chapter 3 next Cordy goes to see Chloe and finds out Chloe does have a mother. Review please!


	4. Coming Back Chapter 3

**Title:** Coming Back...

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I own Chloe and that's it. Joss Whedon owns all BTVS and ATS characters.

**Feedback:** Yes please!

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews! Aren't I so good? I'm updating! I also will update Liberty Slayer if someone will review!

PLEASE REVIEW!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
This is a story based on a challenge of Elisabeth's from Chocolate Covered Strawberries. Except I changed the couples in the story because I cannot write Angel well and I adore writing Xander with a kid fics.  
  
_The Other Woman Challenge. _

_Buffy, after her union with Angel, became pregnant. After hiding it from everyone, she gives the baby to Angel when he leaves Sunnydale. Years later, when she finally thinks it's time to go back for her child. Only, when she does go back to LA, she witnesses something, her child calling someone else "Mom". _

_Requirements: -Buffy's feelings about seeing this. _

_Options: _

_-The other woman can be anyone: Faith, Cordy, Fred, Nina, other.  
  
-The child can be almost any age  
  
-The child can be male or female._  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"When's my mommy coming back?" Chloe asked, looking at the door of the magic shop. She hated being stuck in The Magic Box all she got to do was read quietly or color quietly. Chloe did not like being quiet. It wasn't even slightly fun because Auntie Anya wouldn't be here to dance with her. She was away somewhere learning how to make more money.

"She'll be coming here after class." Giles said looking up from the text he had been thumbing through. Buffy owed him; she was still covering shifts at the Double Meat Palace and Giles was forced to watch Chloe. Buffy wasn't the best babysitter.

"Are you sure Uncle G-man?" The youngest member of the Harris clan had taken a liking to Xander's nickname for the former Watcher.

"Chloe I've told you time and time again, its uncle Giles. And yes I'm sure. You see when that-" He started pointing at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Big hand gets to the twelve and the little hand to the six it'll be three thirty."

"Who taught you that?"

"Mommy and daddy." Chloe replied, Giles was surprised she understood that, since she didn't understand being quiet.

"If you know that, why do you keep asking me?"

"Cause." She said sweetly, "I like hearing your accent. I can do it too see. My name is Chloe, good day jolly good." She said in a horrible English accent.

"We do not talk like that." Giles protested,

"Yeah and you drink tea and cookies." Chloe said looking up at him a: I-know-I'm-right-so-don't-disagree smile on her small face.

"Do not!" Giles retorted.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!" Chloe said firmly and with that she stuck her tongue out.

"Do too, oh dear I'm arguing with a four year old."

"Why are you arguing with a four year old?" Willow asked the door slamming behind her.

"Auntie Willow!" The four year old in question squealed, "Hi-hi!" Running over to her favorite Aunt.

"Hi there cutie! Your mommy will be over soon she had to talk to a professor." Willow said giving the girl a hug.

"Okay, do you want to help me color? I'm making pictures of dollar bills." She grabbed the Witch's hand dragging her towards the back, "I'm going to open my own bank and that way Auntie Anya will give me money and I can buy some whipped cream for mommy and daddy and they can have whip cream sex. Auntie Anya says that's the best kind of sex, except for make up sex." She added.

"Don't repeat what Auntie Anya says." Willow said giving Chloe what she hoped was stern look.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cordelia climbed off the bus, and into the bus depot. She knew she should go shower after spending hours on a bus but she just wanted to see Chloe.

_What will she say? When she finds out she's got a mother._

_It won't be long now. _

She pulled out the envelope that held the last letter from Xander. Finding his address in the left hand corner, she started walking. It took awhile to remember where the street Xander was living on.

"Hey!" She heard someone shouted and instinct kicked in and her hand went for the stake in her jacket pocket, it may have been daytime but a stake could still stun a mugger. "Cordy it's me! Devon!" And suddenly he was beside her.

Devon, Oz's band member. She breathed a sigh of relief and removed her hand from her pocket.

"Hi! Long time no see!"

"Yeah! Are you here to see Buffy and them?" He asked matching her step for step.

"Yeah, do you know where they'd be?"

"Um The Magic Box down on main street can't miss it. Sometime the Dingo's and I practice in the back room when that old guy who used to the old librarian isn't there." Devon grumbled, "Why is he still hanging around with them? It's a little iffy if you ask me."

_The Magic Box? I guess I should head there. It's the middle of the day Xander wouldn't be home yet. He must have Chloe in daycare maybe Giles will know the name of it._

"Well I better go! It was great seeing you, we should have lunch! I'll call you." The seer shouted already in a run, which was difficult in her shoes.

"You don't know my number!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pushing open the door to the shop Cordy stopped dead in her tracks. The little girl who she had so many pictures of sat bent over a desk with her old friend Willow.

Chloe looked up a grin breaking over her face, "MOMMY!" She said dropping the dark green crayon onto the table running towards the door.

_Mommy? Does that mean she knows who I am? Xander told her._

_I love the sound of being called mommy. It feels so right._

Bending down to receive the little girl's hug Cordelia's face became puzzled when Chloe flew right past her and into the arms of a blond woman standing behind her.

_But I'm supposed to be mommy!_

_Wait, no I'm not. I gave that up but someone else wasn't supposed to be mommy! _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So Cordelia's found out. What do you want to happen I'm open for suggestions?

Also remember, PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Coming Back Chapter 4

**Title:** Coming Back...

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I own Chloe and that's it. Joss Whedon owns all BTVS and ATS characters.

**Feedback:** Yes please!

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews! Aren't I so good? I'm updating!

In response to some reviews:

**TJ:** that particular sentence actually I was going with the fact that most four year olds can say the words and not know what they mean. Chloe was just repeated what "Auntie Anya" says. I'm not trying to be harsh or say your opinion is wrong. I was just explaining something.

**MBB:** You've only seen Chloe with people who she considers family, once she's with strangers you'll see more of Tara's traits come out.

PLEASE REVIEW!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
This is a story based on a challenge of Elisabeth's from Chocolate Covered Strawberries. Except I changed the couples in the story because I cannot write Angel well and I adore writing Xander with a kid fics.  
  
_The Other Woman Challenge. _

_Buffy, after her union with Angel, became pregnant. After hiding it from everyone, she gives the baby to Angel when he leaves Sunnydale. Years later, when she finally thinks it's time to go back for her child. Only, when she does go back to LA, she witnesses something, her child calling someone else "Mom". _

_Requirements: -Buffy's feelings about seeing this. _

_Options: _

_-The other woman can be anyone: Faith, Cordy, Fred, Nina, other.  
  
-The child can be almost any age  
  
-The child can be male or female._  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bending down to receive the little girl's hug Cordelia's face became puzzled when Chloe flew right past her and into the arms of a blond woman standing behind her.

_Mommy? No! I'm mommy she's just some woman. I gave birth to you! _

_But then I gave you up. _

"Mommy!" Chloe said kissing Tara's cheek.

"Hey sweetie!" Tara replied before looking over at the brunette before her. She looked familiar, like Tara had seen her somewhere.

She was Cordelia Chase. Chloe's mother. Xander had shown her a picture of her once when he was explaining his relationship to her.

What did she want? Was she here to get custody for Chloe but she gave that up along time ago, she said she never wanted to know Chloe. All these thoughts were running through Tara's mind.

Tara wondered what she should do, should she phone Xander, he had a right to know. Or should she just wait. It turned out that Willow solved her problem.

"Cordy?" Tara's fellow witch said rising from the chair she had been seated, "What are- I mean it's great to see you."

Cordelia didn't respond she was too busy staring at Chloe.

The four year old in Tara's arms stared at her too but not with the same love Cordy was giving her. She didn't like strangers; they could be monsters like the one mom said weren't under her bed but then daddy came home hurt and she knew monsters were real.

"Mommy." She whimpered before burying her head into Tara's neck.

_What sweetie? _

_Our roles should be reversed; I mean I should be Chloe's mom and holding her. Not that Tara should be her birth mom. Oh course. _

_I shouldn't have given you up but I want you back now. _

She couldn't say any of this of course; no four year old would understand it. Besides, Xander would skin her alive if she tried anything.

She could traumatize Chloe, send her to therapy for years. But that would make her no different that half the kids she went to school with.

But she did have a right to see her daughter, she knew she did.

"Cordelia? Are you alright?" Giles asked but she could tell he really wanted to ask what everyone was thinking. Why are you here?

"I'm fine." She managed to get out though it was just an automatic response; completely unaware of her old friends and the glares they were unsuccessfully trying to hide.

All she wanted to do was brush her hair and take her shopping. Read her bedtime stories. Kiss her scrapped knees. Was that to much to ask?

_It was. It IS. _

_I gave the chances to do those things up 3 years ago when I decided that I couldn't take care of her._

_When I was so selfish that I didn't want the little girl messing up her life. _

_I'm an awful mother. _

_I didn't even deserve to see Chloe._

_But that doesn't mean I won't try. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Please review. I know it was short but it will get longer.


	6. Coming Back Chapter 5

**Title:** Coming Back...

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I own Chloe and that's it. Joss Whedon owns all BTVS and ATS characters.

**Feedback:** Yes please!

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews! Aren't I so good? I'm updating!

In response to some reviews:

**Arisluv**: I'm so touched that you like the story.

**Laura C.:** Don't worry when all this is over Cordy won't be made to be the bad guy, I mean girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
This is a story based on a challenge of Elisabeth's from Chocolate Covered Strawberries. Except I changed the couples in the story because I cannot write Angel well and I adore writing Xander with a kid fics.  
  
_The Other Woman Challenge. _

_Buffy, after her union with Angel, became pregnant. After hiding it from everyone, she gives the baby to Angel when he leaves Sunnydale. Years later, when she finally thinks it's time to go back for her child. Only, when she does go back to LA, she witnesses something, her child calling someone else "Mom". _

_Requirements: -Buffy's feelings about seeing this. _

_Options: _

_-The other woman can be anyone: Faith, Cordy, Fred, Nina, other.  
  
-The child can be almost any age  
  
-The child can be male or female._  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Xander Harris knew something was wrong when he stopped in to the Magic Shop and he was right.

Sitting at a table with their daughter, his daughter was Cordelia Chase. Her biological mother, not her mommy, it had been made clear that Tara was going to be mommy. Cordy had been clear that she wanted nothing to do with Chloe.

On the other side of Chloe was Tara watching Cordelia with resenting eyes.

Tara had been a big help raising Chloe, while he had floated from job to job she had watched her between classes. It hadn't even awkward for him to move from friend to more than friends with Tara.

_She's so cute. _

_She doesn't even look like me anymore. Her hair could be Xander's and I'd never put her in that dress. _

_What am I going to say, Mommy made a mistake? She didn't want you but now she does? _

"Do you like to color?" Cordelia asked, watching Chloe pick a green crayon out of a box of a hundred with concentration that rivaled Wesley when he was choosing what tea to drink.

Her daughter looked up from her paper in surprise, she didn't talk to strangers. Mommy didn't like strangers so Chloe didn't like strangers.

"Yup, I'm making a picture for my mommy." She said in a quiet voice. Tara reached up pushing a strand of loose hair out of Chloe's face causing Cordy to feel a pang of jealousy like the one she had felt when Chloe had run into Tara's arms instead of hers.

_I'm your mommy! 'Cept I'm not to you. _

_Uh oh. _

_There's Xander, he doesn't look happy. _

The four year looked up at the tinkling of the bell above the door, her face losing its look of concentration turning into a smile, "Daddy!"

Xander bent down picking up her up just like Tara had before, kissing her forehead. She wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck, "Did you build a really tall building?"

"It's taller than me." He responded, "Hello Cordy, when did you get here?" He said hoping to keep the anger out his voice but she shouldn't have shown up without telling him. She had left, "Why don't you go see what Auntie Willow's doing while I talk to a friend of mine. Maybe you can convince her to go get some ice cream." He said putting her back down, she stared for a few seconds before rushing for the back room.

"Auntie Willow, daddy said you should take me for some ice cream." She shouted tripping over the hem of her dress.

Once he was sure Willow was gone Xander took a deep breath, "What are you doing here? You can't just leave your child and then come back! I'm not a kennel; you don't just drop Chloe off and come pick her when you're done with your vacation!"

"Xander let me explain!" She pleaded, tears threatening to spill over.

But her ex wasn't finished yet, "No! I've had to raise Chloe without you; do you know how hard it is to put your three month old in daycare so you can go serve drinks? How she was sick most of her first year because she was on formula?"

_Oh course I'm sorry, why won't you let me explain? Or tell you how I wish I had never left her. How I wish I was the one who she called mommy?_

"Just shut up for a minute!" She shouted, "You have no idea how much it hurt! How I wished I could of could back."

Running a hand through his hair Xander took another deep breath, Giles had stuck his head out once at the sound of the shouting but quickly retreated when he saw the two engaged in a heated argument, "Why didn't you? In fact why didn't you stay?"

"I had no money, I was just a kid." She said the tears spilling over.

"And of course I was older and was rolling in dough." He retorted sarcastically.

Cordy looked around for a tissue, Tara who had remained silent handed her one from her pocket, "I just," She wiping away a tear, "wasn't ready to be a mom."

He stopped pacing to look at her, "Why are you here?"

"I want to be a part of her life. I want to be her mom." She said sending Tara a wary glance, "I'm sorry." She added.

_I appreciate you watching over my baby but I'm back now. _

_Let me be her mom._

"She has one." Xander said fiercely, "Now just leave, I don't want you to hurt Chloe like you, like you hurt me."

"I-I guess I'll go then." She said turning towards the door, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Xander didn't move to stop her. Tara did.

"Let her stay, Chloe isn't mine and she deserves to meet her mom, her real mom." The Wiccan said a firm voice she rarely used, "I don't know you but-but I love your little girl." Turning to her boyfriend, "Let Cordelia spend some time with her before we tell her but she'll find out some how. I'm sorry this isn't my place I shouldn't have said anything."

_No, you should have said something. _

Xander never could refuse Tara's reasoning and now was no exception, "All right."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Next Cordy bonds with Chloe and then I think one or two more chapter after that and then I'm done.


	7. Coming Back Chapter 6

**Title:** Coming Back...

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I own Chloe and that's it. Joss Whedon owns all BTVS and ATS characters.

**Feedback:** Yes please!

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews! Aren't I so good? I'm updating!

This is the final chapter. I finished it! does a little dance

PLEASE REVIEW!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
This is a story based on a challenge of Elisabeth's from Chocolate Covered Strawberries. Except I changed the couples in the story because I cannot write Angel well and I adore writing Xander with a kid fics.  
  
_The Other Woman Challenge. _

_Buffy, after her union with Angel, became pregnant. After hiding it from everyone, she gives the baby to Angel when he leaves Sunnydale. Years later, when she finally thinks it's time to go back for her child. Only, when she does go back to LA, she witnesses something, her child calling someone else "Mom". _

_Requirements: -Buffy's feelings about seeing this. _

_Options: _

_-The other woman can be anyone: Faith, Cordy, Fred, Nina, other.  
  
-The child can be almost any age  
  
-The child can be male or female._  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are we going?" Chloe asked as her dad sat braiding her hair. Her mommy had let her wear her favorite dress, it was long and flowy and her mom had one just like it.

"I told you, weren't you listening?" Xander teased, brushing out her hair again. Braids were not his specialty.

His girl looked back at him, "No. Auntie Anya gets back today, are we going to see her? She said when she got back she'd have a present like whipped cream." She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"You and I are going to spend the day with my friend Cordy then I'm going to go to a meeting and your going to spend some time with Cor. You'll like her; she's a lot like you." He explained not adding she's a lot like you because your half her. He also choose to ignore the whipped cream comment, but making a mental note to speak to the former vengeance demon about what she was telling his daughter.

"Mommy?" She called, "Daddy's messing up my braid."

Tara poked her head into Chloe's room, a textbook in one hand and highlighter in the other, "Forget it Xand. It looks fine loose. Are you ready to go?" She asked Chloe.

The other girl looked at her sandals sheepishly, "Can't you come?"

It was breaking Tara's heart to let her little girl go off, but she had been the one to say Chloe should spend time with her, "You'll have a lot of fun."

"Okay..." She replied dragging the word out.

Xander gave Tara a sympathetic smile before heading out the door Chloe in tow. "Love you." He called.

"Love you more than M&M's. "Xander's daughter hollered.

Tara smiled; M&M's were Chloe's highest praise "Love you too."

&!&!&!&

_Is she even going to like me, or am I going to be all strange and weird. _

_What if I get a vision and go all headache-y and moan-y on her? _

_She's going to hate me._

Xander told Cordelia to meet them at the magic shop, they were going to go to the park, Chloe loved the swings. She had been sure to tuck that away with all she knew about her daughter. Along with her love for money and her admiration for Anya, the vengeance demon, well former because of her.

She also knew that Chloe wanted to be a witch when she grew up, Xander had mentioned it once in a later, a passing comment but it had stuck in her brain. Chloe wanted to be like Tara.

_She wants to be like her mom. _

_I don't hate her anymore, I shouldn't and I have no right. _

_If anything she should hate me. I'm taking away the girl she calls her daughter._

"Earth to Cordelia?" Xander said waving a hand in her face. Chloe clung to his hand staring up at her.

"Hey Chloe, all ready to go to the park?" She asked giving her a warm smile.

"I guess."

$&$&$&$&$&$

Xander rested on a bench, one eye on Chloe at all times. Cordelia was pushing her on the swings and Chloe was laughing something she rarely did in front of strangers. She was so much like Tara.

"You're almost as good a swing-pusher as daddy." Chloe told Cordy as she slowed down. Cordy was nice, not as nice as Auntie Willow but still nice, "But he's really strong! He builds buildings."

Cordelia smiled, "I know."

"And my mommy she goes to school like Auntie Willow. Auntie Buffy works at the burger place and Uncle Oz is in a band. " She explained.

_Hearing her call Tara mommy doesn't hurt as much as it used to._

_I owe a lot to her._

_Chloe really seems to love her._

"I'm going to play on the slide; you can spend time with daddy." She added generously.

Grateful for the break, she didn't understand how Xander did it.

"Chloe really seems to like you." Xander said when Cordy joined him on the bench.

That made her beam with pride, "Thanks. She's a great kid. You did a great job raising her. Tara too."

_A really good job. _

"I would have never done it without her, she watched Chloe while I went to work, Chloe loved her from the start." Xander started off on stories of Chloe his voice full of pride when he told how she bit Spike for the first time.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Chloe said rushing over, "I can do the monkey bars come see!" She said grabbing his hand, "You too Cordy. I'm really good."

She was about halfway across before she started to slip, Xander reached to catch her but he missed and she hit the ground scrapping her arm against a screw. Biting her bottom lip for a moment she stared at the cut on arm filling up with blood before bursting into tears.

"It's okay Chloe girl." Xander said picking her up and carrying her to the bench.

"It hurts!" She hiccoughed and Cordelia heart broke, "I want mommy."

"I've got a first aid kit in her bag." Xander said.

The older brunette looked admiring at her old boyfriend; he had matured so much over the last few years.

Pulling out the alcohol he warned it might sting, that just Chloe cry more.

Maternal instincts kicked in and Cordy started into an elaborate story about Xander back in high school. Pretty soon Chloe was laughing loudly and when Xander claimed in was better, she looked at it and shrugged.

$&$&$&$&$&$

"Mommy lookie! I got hurt and daddy was in high school and he was really silly." She said running into the apartment, Xander and Cordelia trailing behind her, "And Cordy's almost as cool as M&M's. She also a really good swing pusher! Can she come back?"

"Sure sweetie, if she wants too."

Chloe started in on the story her biological mom had told her and something hit Cordelia when Tara started laughing.

_I have no right to take her away from her mom._

_I can be part of her life but Tara's her mom._

_But it still hurts but Chloe loves her so much and I don't want to hurt Chloe. _

Pulling Xander aside Cordy told him, "Don't tell her."

"What?"

"Don't tell her I'm her mom. Tara's her mom. I can live without her."

Xander started to protest, surprising even himself but Cordy shook her head, "I'm not going away though don't think you can get rid of me! I'm going to be cool Auntie Cordy. "

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Xander said, staring at Tara lovingly.

Cordelia smiled to herself.

_I got what I wanted, Chloe knows who I am. Sorta._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: All done, it may be done but I'm working on a sequel where Chloe is a teenager and finds out about Cordelia being her mom.

Review please!


End file.
